


Marry me

by eikyuuyuki



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, writing challenge, young Estel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikyuuyuki/pseuds/eikyuuyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estel was fooled by the twins to tell Legolas a phrase which he didn't know its meaning in Elvish, not until he grew up and met the prince again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kazuya Heiwahara](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kazuya+Heiwahara).



> Dedicated to my little bro Kazu for the challenge "one pairing one sentence" on Tumblr: http://alwayschoosingdamon.tumblr.com/post/111909165950/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters in fic belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. I only own the story below.

Lindir walked fast toward Elrond's study room. Though he looked hurried, he still stopped and bowed, saying 'good day' to every elves passing. He stood in front of the study room, asked for the Lord's permission before walking in. Lindir bowed his head to Elrond, who was standing by the large table, reading some old maps.

 

 

"My Lord, we have a guest." He stopped. Lindir's vague way of informing made Elrond curious. He turned around, quirked a brow with his butler.

 

"Who is it? Who is the guest that makes you... so stressful?"

 

"It is... an Elf from Mirkwood, my Lord. Prince Legolas."

 

 

The name of the guest was revealed and suddenly Elrond understood why Lindir had that kind of look. For such a long time Mirkwood's Elves hadn't been close to their kin from the west. The main reason was that their King didn't like Noldor Elves. Elrond was not a Noldor Elf but it wasn't much different to King Thranduil. Therefore, an appearance of Mirkwood's Elf, not to mention one from the royal family, could only mean there's something of utmost important. Something related to the well-fare of every creature in Middle Earth.

 

Elrond changed his usual carefree demeanor "Bring him to the Meeting Hall. I'll be there right away." Lindir bowed his head then left.

.

.

.

This was the first time Legolas went far beyond the border of his forest. He always loved adventures and after thousands of years, Mirkwood could no longer serve his curiosity and desire to discover new things.

 

Rivendell was completely different from Mirkwood. There's less tree than his homeland but the place was filled with sunlight and fresh air. Legolas walked on the small, stone path which led further into the house of Elrond, silently praising the beauty of the architecture.

 

Lindir led him to a rounded ground located high above. There's no wall but fluted, white columns and some clusters of flower. Above him was a dome made of glass. Legolas was admiring the scene when Elrond entered the hall with his hand on the chest, bowing slightly.

 

 

“Mae l'ovannen, Legolas Thranduilion.”

 

Legolas startled, quickly resumed his posture and bowed to the Elf Lord "Mae l'ovannen, Lord Elrond.”

 

 

Elrond made a hand gesture to the chair for the prince to sit while he was sitting on the opposite. The Lord of Rivendell maintained his serious face and spoke first.

 

 

"May I know what brings you to my home, my Prince?"

 

"A couples of weeks ago, we encountered a group of orcs near our border. This was nothing strange since they were usually that bold." A smirk flickered at the corner of his mouth. "What has worried us is that they aren't the orc which we usually spot in Mirkwood. They come from somewhere else." Elrond's face was darkened with every word of the Prince. He sat with his elbows on the table, resting his chin on his hands thoughtfully.

 

"Also, Dol Guldur has been acting strange recently. I think you as well as other clans need to know the situation."

 

Elrond nodded "That's a wise decision. Despite our divergence in the past, we should unite to protect this land."

 

Legolas smiled, spoke reluctantly "Actually..." "Ada didn't think this situation worth our attention... But I think you're right. We should join together."

 

Elrond frowned "You mean your Father doesn't know about this visit at all?"

 

 

Legolas stuttered, lowered his head to look at his hands. Elrond let out a sigh, massaged his forehead.

 

 

"I appreciate your good will but I don’t think what you’re doing is right, at least not to your father. He must be worried right now."

 

"Oh... no... I did leave a letter telling where I go... But... Yeah, I think you're right. I disobeyed my father."

 

Elrond looked at the prince, smiled sympathetically. But he soon returned to his serious look and talked to Legolas like he was teaching his own son.

 

 

"I understand you. But don't repeat it next time. As a Prince, you should not protest your King. And as a son, you should not let your father worry about you."

 

 

Legolas looked at Elrond with the eyes of a child who was scolded because of his misbehave. He lowered his head remorsefully. "I understand it now. I won't do it again."

 

"I will send word to King Thranduil telling him that you're here, safe and sound and that you'll be back after a few weeks." Legolas looked up with surprise. "I think you should stay here until his anger has subsided. From what I've known about your father, you should not go back to Mirkwood now." Elrond explained.

 

"You seem to know Ada very well." Legolas questioned with mischievous look in his blue eyes.

 

Elrond shook his head slightly. "I've known him from when we were teenagers. And I know what you want with that look, my Prince. But let that aside. Now, you must be tired and hungry. Lindir will take you to your room and I'll send someone to you when dinner is ready."

 

 

Legolas thanked the Lord before he left.

.

.

.

Legolas wore the clothes Elrond had prepared for him, the middle-long, ivory white robe with bronze pattern, a belt in same color and a light moss-green legging. Legolas stood in front of the mirror, feeling fascinated with the new, bright color, but still reflecting his characters.

 

Suddenly there's a knock. He walked to open the door and there he saw two black hair elves that were about the same age as him. They looked like two peas in a pod, only differed from each other at the stones adorning their circlets. One is in deep ocean blue while the other is sky blue.

 

 

“Mae g'ovannen, Legolas.” Both of them spoke at once, accompanied with a bright smile. Before Legolas could reply, the one on the right spoke "My name is Elladan."

 

"And I'm Elrohir." The one on the left continued. "We are Lord Elrond's sons."

 

Legolas nodded, smiled back and greeted them in the most polite way “Mae l'ovannen, Elladan, Elrohir.”

 

 

Elladan and Elrohir bit their lips and suppressed a laugh. Elladan stepped forward to put his arm over Legolas's left shoulder while Elrohir did the same to the right. They acted as if they had known the Prince for a long time.

 

 

"We are at the same age. No need to be that polite." Legolas creased into a smile. He was the only son and had been raised in a very hard environment so he wasn't used to this kind of closeness yet.

 

"And because we are friends, we think we have to tell you one important think. It is formidable." Elrohir said with serious face.

 

"Yes?" Legolas highly concentrated in.

 

"There's an orc in Rivendell." Elrohir revealed and almost immediately Legolas rose up automatically.

 

"Where? Where's that orc?"

 

The twins tried to not laugh, pulled Legolas down "Thing is this orc knows how to cast a spell on people so no one except us knows that he is an orc."

 

"You mean even lord Elrond doesn't know?" Legolas opened his eyes in shock.

 

 

The twins nodded their head as confirmation and showed Legolas a saddest face they could get.

 

 

"Unbelievable." Legolas uttered.

 

"Everyone say it's cute and nice. But I swear to you he is the ugliest, the stinkiest and disgusting orc I've ever seen." Elladan shook his head.

 

"How could we let that foul creature fool people?" Legolas said angrily.

 

"That's right. But no one believes us so we think outsider like you might not be affected by the spell yet. Only you can kill it." Elrohir said firmly.

 

"Where is it? I will shoot an arrow through his eyes." Legolas said fiercely.

 

"Ada had sent him to lead you to the Dinner Hall." Elladan said.

 

"Good, let see what kind of evil trick that low life possesses?

 

 

Legolas went back to his room to find his bow. Th twins followed him inside, used their hands to cover their mouth as to not burst out laughing.

 

 

"Remember that do not believe whatever it says."

 

 

Legolas held his bow firmly, nodded. At that moment, they heard a knock. The Prince glanced at the twins and they both nodded. He flung the door open and pointed his arrow at the one who just fell on the floor, shouted.

 

 

"You orc! Speak now, what have you done to the people here?"

 

 

A moment of silent. He looked at the one who was lying on the ground, a young kid around ten years old with curly black hair and Humans ears. He looked at him with frightened, big, blue eyes.

 

 

"I... I'm not... orc." He stammered.

 

Remember what the twins had said, Legolas stretched his bow "Do not fool me, orc!"

 

"I... I'm not orc... I swear..." Tears formed in his eyes then he burst out. All at once, Elladan and Elrohir started laughing uncontrollably behind while Legolas startled, didn't know what just happened.

 

"What did you two do to Estel?!" A girl voice appeared and Legolas saw a she-elf running towards with angry clear on her lovely face.

 

 

The boy name Estel dried his eyes, stood up and ran away, ignored the she-elf calling him.

 

 

"What is it about?" Legolas lowered his bow.

 

The she-elf steeped closer, bowed her head "Good afternoon, Prince Legolas. My name is Arwen Undomiel, daughter of Lord Elrond."

 

Legolas bowed back "Good afternoon, my Lady. Could you please explain what just happened?"

 

Arwen sighed "It's a very cruel joke of my brothers. Ada will punish them properly." She frowned, looking at the twins behind Legolas. "That boy is Estel, son of Elrond, brother to us. He isn't an orc like my brother told you."

 

 

Legolas let out a 'Oh' sound. Now he understood everything and felt extremely bad because of what he had done to the poor kid. Those full of tears, blue eyes kept haunting him.

 

After that, Elrond scolded the twins and explained again about Estel for Legolas. He wanted to apologize but the kid still scared of him. Estel clung at Elrond's robe when Legolas bent down near him. Elrond looked down at his son, frowned and gestured for him to come to the Prince. He bent his head, pursed his lips and did as his father told him. Legolas sat on one leg, tried to let Estel to look him in the eyes while he was saying sorry to the boy. Then he smile and it seemed there's a magic trick, Estel stood dumbfounded, his cheeks turned red and he could not move his eyes away from Legolas. Luckily Legolas didn't notice that. He patted his head and stood up, joined everyone at the table. Little Estel stood right at the spot listlessly.

 

Suddenly, he felt like a bunch of butterflies flying inside his stomach. The fear of the Prince went away, left only one thing which Estel could not explain.

.

.

.

Those days after Estel didn't dare to come near the Prince. Not because he was scared, but because he would behave strangely if the Prince was near. Estel bit his lips, rubbed his hair, confused by this situation. He thought he had some kind of illness so he went to the library to look for it. When he didn't find anything he came to the healers. He told them every symptom and after that they all smiled and patted his head, said only one thing "Our Estel has grown up so fast, don't you think?"

 

He sat alone in the garden, wondered about this. At first, he scared of Legolas. He had never seen such an angry Elf. Even Elrond in anger would be nothing to that. But after he had seen the Prince's smile, those fear disappeared without a trace. Then he felt upset when he thought of Legolas. He was extremely happy the day Legolas gave him a small bow made by his own hands. Estel didn't even dare to use that bow but kept it well cleaned and protected in his chest. Then he dreamt of Legolas. In those dreams, he saw the Elf with straight, golden hair, blue eyes and shinning smile. He woke up, burning with the desire to touch that hair.

 

What the hell was happening to him?

 

The change in Estel didn't come unnoticed by the twins' eyes. The Elves suddenly grabbed Estel and used every ways they could think of to make the boy say. After a moment of silent, Estel spoke and the twins exchanged a wicked look.

 

 

"Poor you!" Elladan began. "But it'll be fine."

 

 

Estel lifted his head, looked at his brother in surprise.

 

 

"We have a solution for you." Elrohir spoke.

 

"Real... Really?" Estel said merrily. "You guys don't make fun of me, right?"

 

"Come on, Estel." Elladan grabbed Estel's shoulder. "It's true that we usually make fun of you. But this is an important matter."

 

"Yeah yeah, if you don't end it quick, you won't live, little bro." Elrohir concluded, making Estel frightened, begged them for help. They looked at each other, shown an evil gin.

 

"It's very simple. You just have to tell Legolas this sentence ‘Nin bestathog?’

 

“Nin… nin… bestathog…” Estel repeated the Elvish sentence with difficulty as he didn't get used to it yet.

 

"That's right. Just tell Legolas and everything will be back to normal." The twins said persuasively, couldn't hide the smile when looking at their younger brother kept repeating that sentence without knowing its meaning.

.

.

.

Estel couldn't find a chance to speak with Legolas, mostly because he didn't dare to. It was not until Legolas had to say goodbye to Rivendell to come back to his homeland that Estel had his chance.

 

Legolas once again knelt down to speak with the boy. The Prince told him to practice with his bow more so that they could compete each other when they met again. Estel clenched his fists tightly, pursed his lips then used everything he had to yell ‘Nin bestathog?’

 

Everyone was quiet, stared at Estel, only the twins turned away and giggled. After a long moment, Elrond understood and frowned at his sons while Arwen shook her head. Estel was worried, looking at everyone around, didn't know what he had done wrong.

 

Then Legolas touched his head. The Prince smiled gently "You will have my answer when we meet again, young Estel." As soon as he finished the sentence, he jumped on the horse, and ran away, leaving a red face, heart beating fast Estel behind. At that moment, Estel felt he would never escape this predicament. No matter what it was.

.

.

.

Middle Earth once again was burnt in the fire of war in the years after. Little Estel grew up and was pushed back and forth in life. He was a wanderer. But fate had its plan for him. It led him on a path that would one day cross Legolas's. Estel now came back with his true name and title, Aragorn, Heir of Isildur. But this also meant he had to fulfill his destiny that was leading his people to rise against the dark and drove them back far from this land for eternity. This path was not easy to take and it left no place for one's private emotion, therefore, Aragorn couldn't express himself to Legolas. And it seemed that the Prince had forgotten the promise in the old days. Legolas himself thought that Estel had forgotten the innocent joke.

 

But that was just their own thought. Aragorn didn't see the look in the elf's eyes when they met again at the Council of Elrond. He didn't recognize the eyes following him everywhere he went. He didn't notice the long sigh, the smile and worry from the elf. And Legolas didn't know every time he turned away, Aragorn always looked at him with longing and feeling in his eyes.

 

Two people in love with each other thought that the other person didn't love them. It was not until one of them dared to take risk and confess.

 

The coronation of Aragorn lasted until midnight. Everybody was feeling tipsy. Legolas held his cup, walked towards the yard and stood under the White Tree. He startled when he heard a foot step behind. He turned and saw Aragorn was standing there. Legolas bowed his head, about to greet the King then Aragorn rushed over to hold him by one hand. Then he knelt while holding one hand of Legolas. The Elf was surprise. His heart beat fast when he somehow realized what the King was going to do.

 

Aragorn kissed on the back of Legolas's hand then he looked up with passion filled his eyes. Gerog i chûn nîn, mellon nîn. Nin bestathog, Legolas Thranduilion?"

 

Inside Legolas was burst out of feeling. He didn't think Aragorn still remember that joke. Aragorn didn't know he had fallen in love with him from the moment they met again. He loved the wild but still noble appearance of Strider. He loved the sense of humor and the compassion and the humbleness of Aragorn. Ho loved and he was afraid. He was afraid that this love would be forbidden because it would bring only sorrow, to him in particular. He was afraid that no one would approve this strange, unusual, not normal union. And most of all, he was afraid that Aragorn didn't love him at all. But now, that man was kneeling before him and asking for his hand in marriage.

 

 

"Aragorn, do you know what it means?" He tried to hold back his emotion.

 

"I know." Aragorn tightened his hand around Legolas's, looked at the elf seriously but gently. "I'm no longer a young Estel who was easily fooled, Legolas. I know what I'm saying as well as its meaning." Legolas swallowed. Aragorn smiled, looked straight in Legolas's eyes "So, Prince of Mirkwood, what is your answer?"

 

Legolas trembled, nodded gently over and over while mumbled softly "Ma... Gin besthahon, meleth nin.”

 

Aragorn smiled happily, rose to steel the elf's lips. They held each other and lost in each other's mouth. Far away, the sun was rising, welcoming a new era.

 

 

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> *Note for Sindarin phrases used in my work:  
> \- Mae l'ovannen: Well met (formal)  
> \- Mae g'ovannen: Well met (informal)  
> \- Gerog i chûn nîn, mellon nîn. Nin bestathog, Legolas Thranduilion: You hold my heart, my friend. Will you marry me, Legolas Son of Thranduil
> 
> Source: http://sindarinphrases.weebly.com/


End file.
